1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioner temperature control apparatus which rapidly controls temperature of an air conditioner by way of fuzzy logic to compensate temperature error according to set-up temperature, temperature error between set-up room temperature and detected room temperature and temperature error change rate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, an air conditioner temperature control apparatus is disclosed at U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,890. The air conditioner temperature control apparatus disclosed in the aforementioned patent, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a fuzzy control memory unit(21) for memorizing a control rule of membership function, a control apparatus(23) for carrying out fuzzy logic calculation according to the control rule memorized at the fuzzy control memory unit(21) by using temperature error between an detected room temperature and a set-up room temperature (input 1) and room temperature change (input 2) and for outputting a changed frequency of a compressor(22), a room temperature detecting unit(24) for detecting room temperature, and a room temperature change calculation unit(25).
At the air conditioner temperature control apparatus, the fuzzy logic calculation is carried out according to the control rule of the membership function at the fuzzy control memory unit(21) by inputting the temperature error between the room temperature and the set-up room temperature (input 1) and by inputting the room temperature error (input 2). The output changed frequency vale of the compressor(22) is controlled by a result of the fuzzy calculation, thereby changing the compressor frequency at every predetermined interval (t seconds) to control room temperature.
The room temperature (Tr) is detected by the room temperature detecting unit(24), whereby a room temperature change rate is calculated at the room temperature change calculation unit(25) whenever room temperature is detected. If room temperature is rapidly changed to be over set-up room temperature change value, the control apparatus(23) immediately carries out the fuzzy logic calculation to change frequency of the compressor(22).
However, as the compressor frequency is changed by the fuzzy logic calculation by inputting temperature error between the detected room temperature and the set-up room temperature and by inputting the room temperature change rate, there are problems in the conventional air conditioner temperature control apparatus in that, if the temperature error between detected room temperature and set-up room temperature is large, the temperature error is not quickly assimilated to carry out the air conditioning operation as rapidly as desired, and, even if the temperature error is small, an detected room temperature is not precisely matched with set-up room temperature, thereby not satisfying users' needs for comfort.